


Bee Charmer

by toujours_nigel



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Bee Charmer

Everyone thinks she misses Buddy.

They’re right. ‘course she misses him. Ain’t why she’s running wild, though. Ain’t why she won’t wear skirts, or do her hair, or walk properly, neither.

Ain’t never been girly, not her. Never did like being poured into a frock and having her hair prettified. Always did wear waistcoats and boots, even the day Buddy died. Seems as nobody remembers that. Seems as everyone thinks she’s still just grieving, trying to stop up the Buddy-shaped hole in her life by stepping into it, putting his shoes on.

Fine by her, long as she ain’t stopped.


End file.
